Butterflied
by CatsPrivateBedroom
Summary: This is a CSI fan fic. This story takes place after the episode Butterflied Season 4 episode 12 . This is what I believed should have happened. EDITED!


**Sorry Peeps. This isn't a new story. I just decided this needed a bit of editing and a little bit of updating! SO! I have made a little easier to read and I am making it a little more detailed. Not by much. But enough to warrant an update edit. : ) Hope you all enjoy reading a second time around and I hope all you first time readers enjoy it. I also edited the lay out. I hope you all enjoy**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**This is a CSI fan fic. This story takes place after the episode Butterflied (Season 4 episode 12). This is what I believed should have happened.**

* * *

**SPOV**

* * *

I was looking through the glass. I watched and listened to Grissom talking to the suspect. Grissom didn't have enough evidence to make an arrest. None of us did. He was getting to walk away and get away with murder. The Doctor and his lawyer got up to leave when Grissom spoke.

"It's sad isn't it, doc? Guys like us. Couple of middle aged men, who have allowed their work to consume their lives. The only time we touch other people is when we are wearing our latex gloves. We wake up one day and realize for 50 years we haven't really lived at all."

He looked at the suspect and then continued "But then all of the sudden, we get a second chance. Somebody young and beautiful shows up, somebody we could care about. She offers us a new life with her. But we have a big decision to make, right? Because we have to risk everything we have worked for in order to have her. I couldn't do it."

He frowned then looked up at the suspect again and smiled "But you did. You risked it all, and she showed you a wonderful life, didn't she? But then she took it away and gave it to somebody else and you were lost. So you took her life. You killed them both and now you have nothing."

The suspect looked like we was going to cry and said. "I'm still here." Grissom looked at him and said, "Are you?" The suspect walked out and went free. I was angry. This was justice? He killed two people because he was angry, hurt, lost and jealous and yet he gets to walk out like nothing ever happened. We know what happened and he knows what he did... But yet there is still no justice for the family. Which was wrong... but... there is nothing we can do about it. I stood there thinking. After a while I went in to the interrogation room and looked at him.

He looked up at me and sighed. "I know that this was all about me, Grissom."

"What are you talking about, Sara?"

"I saw her. I saw Debbie. She looked just like me. You said that you couldn't risk it? Why? Do you hate me that much? Never mind, don't answer it.I don't want to know!"

I ran out of the room crying. The love of my life hated me. I ran down the halls as fast as I could I went in to the morgue. I slid to the floor and cried. Why did I ever think he would love me? I loved him more then anything.

* * *

**GPOV**

* * *

Sara heard everything. I love her and I'm too much of a chicken to tell her. She asked me to explain and I couldn't.

She ran out of the room and away from me before I could say anything. I sat in shock. I got up and ran after her but she was nowhere to be found.

I was walking back to my office while I was thinking of what I would say if I did see her again. I went in to my office and Doc Robbins was in there.

"What's up Doc?"

"I have a woman crying in my morgue. That's what's up."

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Sara. She is in my morgue crying on the floor and I'm guessing it has something to do with you."

"Thanks Doc."

I left my office and jogged to the morgue. I went in to the morgue and heard 'sniff sniff ' "Sara?" I asked.

"What do you want?"

I found her leaning up against one of the autopsy tables. "You. You are what I want."

"But…But… You said that you couldn't risk everything for me." I helped Sara to her feet.

"The reason I said that was not that I did not want you, but because I feared that I would make the wrong choice and hurt you more. But apparently making you think I don't want you is hurting you more."

I wiped Sara's tears away and she leaned in to my touch. "Sara, I do love you. Don't ever think otherwise. I'm sorry that I hurt you and made you feel the way you do." I held her close and kissed her forehead.

"If the department found out we both could get fired." Sara cut me off before I could say anything else. "Then, let's not get caught."

I chuckled. "Sara… Are you sure this is what you want? I couldn't stand to have my heart be broken anymore."

Sara smiled and kissed my lips. "The only thing I'm sure of is that I love you and I would be the happiest women ever if I spent the rest of my life with you."

I kissed her back. "Well that makes two of us."

She smiled and chuckled. "That's my girl." We walked out of the morgue and back to my office. I grabbed my jacket and left with her. We got in to my car and drove back to my place and talked all night.

The next morning we were laying in my bed cuddling. I made breakfast and then we wacthed tv.

At 6:30 we headed in to work and went about our shifts.

This continued for 4 years when I asked her to marry me and she said yes. I was the happiest man on earth at that moment.

A few months after We got married I found out that Sara and I were going to have twins.

Today... Sara, Max, Andrea and I live happily in our home and Sara and I still do Our Job at CSI.

* * *

**Author's Notes: R&R please and tell me what you think! If you are going to insult me AND my work then don't bother reviewing. Your review will just be deleted.**


End file.
